Everybody Wants To Rule The World
by MegMasters0817
Summary: We don't get to see alot of the time inside of characters heads in the show, and this is just where I thought Regina was at during that season 2-3 redemption period
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome to your life_**

No matter what, she was always defeated. She could never be allowed to find happiness. The fates were always working to make her miserable.

 _ **There's no turning back**_

Promises of redemption were made, that if she fought the darkness she would be accepted. She knew better.

 _ **Even while we sleep**_

There was no escaping it. All eyes on her, criticising every last thing, judging every move with the intention of proving she had only bad intentions.

 _ **You will find your acting on your best behaviour**_

Impossibly high standards are set. Expected to change everything. Lifestyle, personality, they wanted her to be another one of them.

 _ **Turn your back on mother nature**_

Fighting against everything she knew. All instincts, mannerism, everything she was.

 _ **Everybody wants to rule the world**_

As if every single one of them didn't have their dirty little secrets. Some with more horrible pasts, sick intentions than she had once had, yet those were the ones who criticised her most.

 _ **Its my own desire**_

She takes the torment, the judging looks, and the cruel words, all for him. Everything is for him. He's the only one that matters, it is his approval she desires.

 _ **It's my own remorse**_

Thats what they say. That she brought this upon herself, that she should feel the regret and guilt for ruining her life, and so many more. They may not say it, but she knows that's what they think

 **Help me to decide**

Is it truly her fault? Should she take the blame when truly, she was simply a puppet for the real monsters? But it is her they saw, and only her they will ever see.

 ** _Help me make the most of freedom_**

Though it is a small, almost hopeless chance, she is still free, with the chance at earning that freedom and trust forever. If only they would work with her, not against.

 _ **And of pleasure**_

She must take enjoyment in the little things. He comes to see her sometimes, and she tries to enjoy her time with him. Though she knows he would rather be with them.

 _ **Nothing ever last forever**_

She can't go on like this forever. She is bound to break under the pressure, and the small amount of peace she has earned will be ripped to shreds.

 _ **Everybody wants to rule the world**_

They fight her every attempt to be one of them. They want all the attention on them, because what is a hero without a villain. If the villain becomes the hero, there is nothing special about them.

 _ **There's a room where the light will find you**_

She's so close, but so far. Begging for redemption, only for him. Because he is her light, the reason why she puts herself through such torment.

 _ **Holding hands till the walls come tumbling down**_

She has nothing left truly but him. He is the only thing that matters, and as he drifts away, she falls farther and farther down.

 ** _When they do i'll be right behind you_**

No matter how he treats her, she will always be there, waiting for the day he finally does need her. The day he realises she's always been there.

 ** _So glad we almost made it_**

Everything had been wonderful at a time. Just the two of them, when he looked at her like she was the sun, the moon, and the stars. When he needed her, wanted her.

 _ **So sad we had to fade it**_

Everything fell apart. They put ideas in his head, and he turned against her. Hated her, spited her. THere was nothing but darkness in his eyes every time he looked at her. Yet now, she still fights for his approval, hoping, wishing, that one day, she will be redeemed.

 _ **Everybody wants to rule the world**_

" **Hey guys, I know I haven't posted in a while, but writer's block and all."Anyway I wrote this like right now after going back and reading my first one shot. I must also say this was inspired a bit by Joha on youtube and her Everybody Wants To Rule The World ouat video. Go look it up, its amazing, and it made me cry. I'm also crazy, so.. All credits go to Tears for Fears for this song, and Lorde, who's version of this song I had in mind when writing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this isnt an update, but i wanted to let you guys know i've started a tumblr. Im going to be taking oneshot and imagine requests for many different fandoms,so go check it out! Promise to update soon, The Family and TNP are done and being edited.

maybewehaveatype .tumblr . com


End file.
